


Mind Trip

by Daniello



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Other, Phantom Planet never happened, Possible Pompous Pep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: “I wish… I wish we could see what’s inside your mind, Danny. What went inside that brain of yours. ”“Finally!”Sam jerked in shock, along with the rest of the students and teacher when Desiree popped out of nowhere in front of her.Realization of what she had done dawned upon her.“Wait, no--!”“Your wish shall be granted!” She winked. “Have fun!”And Sam vanished in a poof of smoke.Along with everyone within that class.





	Mind Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is clichè but I enjoyed it so fuck it! Also beware, because Pompous Pep is a possibility and if that ship unsettle you, please be cautious.
> 
> I honestly don't know the direction this fic is going to go at, so comments and suggestions are highly appreciated!

Boredom is truly the strongest motivation there is. Nothing could encouraged a person better to get up and do something than a hellish boredom.

Even ghosts fell victims to this.

With a frown tugged on her lips, Desiree grew sick of lying around doing nothing and glided out from her lair. She had rest for quite some time and is now out in search for some entertainments inside the human world. Specifically, the Amity Park. The Ghost Zone is a great bore to the majority of its residents. Unless she was resting or there was a ghostly event coming up, Desiree never stuck around in her natural habitat for more than two weeks.

She quickly swooped into the first portal she saw, refusing to idle around for any longer, and out to the fresh scenery of the mortal realm.

She managed to teleported among a dense forest which, to her great luck, located not far from the school attended by her greatest source of amusement:

Danny Phantom.

Or ‘ghost boy. Or ‘halfa’. Or whatever other ridiculous pet names and insults her and his other nemesis thrown at him over the years. She heard of ‘little badge’ but couldn’t remember who spoken it.

Desiree took her time in approaching the school, moving at a slow pace. Upon reaching an open field, she turned invisible, noting the students milling around outside to made ways towards their classes. She hovered around the crowds, trying to find any poor human unfortunate enough to muttered out a statement beginning with the infamous, last two words:

_“I wish…”_

It was difficult, obviously.

Those words are often spoken silently in the privacy of their minds instead after all, favoring the use of words ‘wants’ or ‘needs’ nowadays. Less formal - like the children’s attitudes these days.

Desiree decided to test out her luck inside the school instead, and flew into the building swiftly, passing by various students and leaving a lingering chill down their spines.

While the ghost would rathered avoid alerting Danny Phantom so soon before any wish were even made yet, Desiree rathered risked it than go out to the town and mess around with some easy targets among the elder , more greedy humans.

But what’s the point in doing that if the ghost boy won't be there to swoop in, heroic and cocky as ever, to then fights her?

No, really, what’s the point?

World domination and other petty goals like that are only mere bonus of defeating the boy. The actual fun part came in the form of a boy himself - who had grown as a man now, stronger and more dangerous - and the fights which came along with him in package. Now _those_ are the sources for her amusements and fun.

Danny is unpredictable..., spontaneous! A being which sparked an excitement among the hostile ghosts like her who were in desperate need to release her energy and thrist for chaos.

Sure, there’s that older halfa who certainly promised a good fight. But unless she’s in on a hunt for a one-way-ticket to Hell, Desiree isn’t approaching that man anytime soon.

Or at all. She quite like being a genie ghost for much longer, thank you very much.

And oh, there’s the rumours flying around about that man forming a truce with the boy. It was came as a surprise to some of the ghosts who regulate at Amity Park upon hearing the news; the two halfa were after all… very _passionate_ in their hatred towards each other. Their rivalry were incomparable with anything else. Heck, even their cores were the exact opposite: ice and fire. Cold and hot. Or the moon and the sun, as Ghost Writer would poetically said.

And then there’s the other part of the gossip saying that they're  _dating._ Or, well, _fucking_. Desiree isn’t too sure, actually. It might be both. Gossips are always changing and evolving like that. For all she know, they all could be but a string of bullshits and the two males were in truth nothing beyond tolerating each other’s presences.

But back to the matter in hands: Desiree is very, very bored. Bored enough to poked her head inside every classes she passed by, not caring in the slightest that the young halfa could spot her in any moment and beat her ass in six ways back to the Zone.

...what? She can very much acknowledge the fact that Phantom is stronger, and smarter than her. Especially after his so-called mentorship with Plasimus. Though, again, that could be just a gossip.

A few classes later and she eventually found Danny Pha- well, no, that’ll be wrong. She eventually found Danny _Fenton_ asleep on a desk in the far right corner of the classroom. She couldn’t blame him for it, the lecture his teacher currently drooning on had lulled nearly all the other students. Desiree herself felt her head growing heavy by merely hearing the words coming out from that balding man.

Whatever this Romeo and Juliet he’s on about, Desiree have zero interest in it and went over to lurked beside the boy’s desk. Even after a green mist escaped his lips, signalling her presence, Fenton didn’t stirred awake from his sleep.

He must have been incredibly tired.

Desiree stuck around for a few moments, glancing around the other humans in hope that someone - _anyone -_ would slip up and make a wish already.

And someone did.

She grinned. _“Finally!”_  


* * *

 

Danny looked vulnerable in his sleep. He’s almost eighteen now, just a shy month away from legal maturity. Under the mentorship of one Vlad Masters, Danny’s growth had been rapid in both physical and mental. Vlad wasn’t kidding when he said he’ll beat him into shape - because he _literally did._

Sam and Tucker absolutely panicked when Danny came back from his first session of training with Vlad covered in bruises and some few burn marks.

But then they looked up and his face is practically beaming in genuine joy after months of hollow smiles and she exchanged look with Tucker, nodding silently, before casually asking him how it had went without any hint of concern or suspicious towards Vlad.

Apparently, other than teaching him a proper fighting technique along with a few useful half-ghost tricks and tips, Vlad actually tutored him in school lessons. Oh, and _time managing_ of all things too.

Which, actually, helps a lot.

Danny’s grades slowly picks up steadily, he actually have spare times now which he used to either mess around with his powers or actual, legitimate hobbies. He brought himself a pot of plant. _A pot of plant._ And it was because _Vlad_ recommended him to do it for God knows what - Danny never really explained it thoroughly behind that particular thing.

But honestly, she couldn’t care less and is willing to give the guy a second chance with how much he had helped Danny improved to be better and happier. Really, as long as Danny is smiling and laughing genuinely in open, Vlad could be the President of United States for all she care.

Danny deserved this.

He have done a lot to the town and to the _whole world._ Her friend deserved to kick back and relaxed for as long as he wanted after all that had happened the past few years.

But--

Sighing heavily, Sam gazed down at Danny whom seated on her right. It was all done in silence and behind his book, but from where she’s at, Sam could easily tell the furrowed eyebrows, pained mumbling, and sweats down his forehead.

...nightmares. Again.

It was to be expected, really. Dying halfway, battling against powerful ghosts, being injured daily in thousands different ways, and the whole time-travel and ‘evil future self’ fiasco were no doubt is bound to settled in and weighed down Danny’s mind.

But being the stubborn idiot that he is, even after all these years, Danny still insisted on keeping this burdens to himself. He would always assured them that it's fine and laugh it off, which is absolute garbage. But-- but she learnt not to pushed him, or else he’ll clammed up and be _more_ secretive. He used to thrash and scream when it happened, but he forced himself to remained still and silence now after his parents had barged in, guns out and greats concerns over his wellbeings.

She and Tucker never failed to let him know that they’ll always be there, hands open to offer him any helps at anytime and anywhere. Danny is precious to the both of them and losing him when they could have helped would absolutely damaged them.

But, even now, Danny still have his own personal secrets he doesn’t shared to even them or Jazz. And they respected him for that as he is his own person and is not all obliged to tell them absolutely everything that went in his mind.

But still, Sam couldn’t help but be _curious_ from time to time. She is still but a human after all. Seeing her friend with a pained look on his face, she couldn't help but wondered out loud.

“I wish… I wish we could see what’s inside your mind, Danny. What went inside that brain of yours. ”

_“Finally!”_

Sam jerked in shock, along with the rest of the students and teacher when _Desiree_ popped out of nowhere in front of her.

Realization of what she had done dawned upon her.

“Wait, no--!”

“Your wish shall be granted!” She winked. “Have fun!”

And Sam vanished in a poof of smoke.

Along with everyone within that class.

She did, after all, said _we,_ not _I._ Implying that Sam wished that she _and_ everyone around her could take a peek inside Danny’s mind. Desiree herself included.

She rubbed her hands in anticipation and vanished to followed along the rest of the humans. This is possibly the only chance she got in finding out the truth behind those gossips she’ve heard. Particularly the ones including a certain, other halfa.

When she was gone, Danny is left to slept alone in the empty class, oblivious to the chaos occuring at that moment in his mind.


End file.
